My Best Friends
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The team gets the shock of their lives.
1. A New Side To Sue

MY BEST FRIENDS

DISCLAIMER

Sue Thomas belongs to Pax TV. I **am** using the names Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott, but this is **not** a Power Rangers crossover. Slightly AU in that Sue knows karate.

CHAPTER ONE: A NEW SIDE TO SUE

Agent Jack Hudson wanted to call out, but knew it would do no good. His partner, Agent Sue Thomas couldn't hear him.

"SUE!" Lucy Dotson screamed. Sue handed Levi to a surprised Myles Leland III, then let loose with a jump in the air and a perfect roundhouse! Dimitrius Gans could feel his eyes bugging out and Bobby Manning let out a whistle.

"Didn't see **that** one comin'," he stated.

"When did Sue take up karate?" Tara Williams asked.

"Are you going to stay down?" Sue queried of the suspect.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fine," he said. Jack walked up to the man and read him his rights. The rest of the team came up beside Sue as the man was led away. Curious, Lucy turned Sue so that they were facing.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"I've practiced martial arts since I was five," was the response. Minutes later, they were back at the station. Jack, Bobby, Myles, Tara, and Lucy began to fill out the paper work. Sue, however, grabbed her jacket.

"You're...leaving?" Lucy asked in surprise. At this, everyone looked up. Levi pawed Sue on her leg. Surprised, the woman turned around.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked again.

"Yeah. If I leave now, I can make it in time for the match," Sue replied.

"Match?" Jack repeated.

"Are you telling me that you actually enjoy a sport that consists of highly concentrated effort?" Myles queried.

"Of course. Martial arts is the one thing that's kept me going through the years," Sue answered.

"Well, **this** I've gotta see," Myles stated.

"I'm up for that," agreed Bobby.

"Let's go," Sue said. With that, everyone left. Meanwhile, two men were preparing for their upcoming competition.

"Think she'll show?" Tommy Oliver asked.

"Does she ever miss a match?" Jason Lee Scott responded.

"No," Tommy answered. Then, "I'm just glad we could do this in D.C."

"I hear that, bro," Jason agreed. As they prepped themselves, Sue and the others pulled into the parking lot.

"Wow. Look at all the cars," Lucy said in surprise.

"Come on. I don't want to miss a thing," Sue told them. She briskly walked up to the door.

"Ah, Sue. You made it. Tommy and Jason will be glad to see you," the doorman stated.

"Thank you, Jeff. Is it okay that I've brought some friends?" Sue queried.

"Of course," Jeff Kellerman replied. Jeff---a friend of Sue, Tommy, and Jason's---often travelled with Tommy and Jason and acted as a doormanbouncer. With that, the group walked in. The announcer was just introducing the contestants.

"Look---there she is," Tommy said. He and Jason waved and she acknowledged their greeting. Sue's friends turned to her.

"You know the fighters?" Tara questioned in surprise.

"They're my best friends," Sue answered. "Good luck guys!" she called.

"And fight!" the referee called. As one Tommy and Jason made a move.

"YES! GO!" Sue cried. Myles rolled his eyes. After minutes of intense fighting, the judges called the final point: Jason and Tommy were the winners.

"YES! ALL RIGHT!" Sue exclaimed. She dashed up to the stage, her teammates close behind.

"Sue!" Tommy yelled. He grabbed her as she ran to him and spun her around.

"Man, it's good to see you," Jason stated once they were facing.

"You were great," Sue told them.

"Are we going to have any introductions?" Myles questioned. Tara smacked him. Jack placed a hand on Sue's arm and she turned to him.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Lucy Dotson, Myles Leland III, Bobby Manning, Tara Williams, Dimitrius Gans, this is Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver. My best friends in the entire world," Sue replied, slipping her arm through Jason's. Jack's mouth dropped. Just how close was Sue to these guys?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ha ha ha. Just how evil am I? Ending it right here. And this was just supposed to be a one-shot. Oh, well. Hope you review.


	2. Sue Explains

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

I originally planned on leaving My Best Friends where it was. Then I decided to take down chapter two, so here's the acknowledgement of everybody who reviewed chapter two just as I received them:

Lilsmoochiegirl: aw…sequel! Totally!

Dana-maru1: intriguing start! ;o)

Lady Rosebit: No! YOu must continue!

Camille: hey no fair I need to no whats going to happen! but keep up the good work and I noticed tat she didnt menchion jacks name when they got intro duced to eachother

Evelynbee: you have to continue this and yes it was evil of you to stop where you did.But I will forgive you if you right a chapter that actually ends.

Sue Thomas belongs to PAX TV. And remember, though I'm using the names Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver, this is **not** a Power RangerSue Thomas crossover. That'd be **way** too weird. P.S. There **is** gonna be more chapters after this.

The other agents had also noticed the closeness.

"So, are you two involved?" Dimitrius asked. To their surprise, Tommy, Sue, and Jason burst out laughing.

"Jason? And Sue?" Tommy queried.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jason continued.

"That'd be like dating my brother," Sue finished.

"But you just" Tara began.

"We're the Three Musketeers," Jason told them.

"You see, when I was younger, a lot of the kids teased me and I didn't know what to do with all of my emotions. Then I met Tommy and Jason and they taught me martial arts," Sue explained.

"And mandoes she pack a punch," chuckled Tommy.

"You're not kidding," Jack mused. Tommy and Jason looked at him in confusion.

"She caught us off guard by giving a suspect a jumping roundhouse," Lucy told them. Tommy and Jason chuckled.

"The Flying Tornado. Gets 'em every time," Tommy said.

"Yes, it does," Sue agreed. Jason leaned over to Tommy, put a hand over his friend's ear, and whispered something.

"Hey! No secrets!" Sue protested. Tommy chuckled and nodded.

"What's going on?" Tara asked. Then, Tommy and Jason pulled Sue towards the exit.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's Triple Terror time," Jason answered. Sue laughed appreciatively. The other agents stared at each other. Martial arts? Flying Tornado? Triple Terror? Just how much did they **not** know about their co-worker?


	3. What About Me?

DISCLAIMER

Sue Thomas belongs to PAX TV. Jason and Tommy belong to me. They are **not** the Power Rangers. This is slightly AU in that Sue knows Martial Arts.

That night, Jack sat in his apartment, sprawled out on his bed. _I can't believe she went out with those guys!_ he thought furiously. And how come Sue had skipped over him in the introductions? She had mentioned Dimitrius, Myles, Tara, and Lucy. If Sue was going to forget to introduce anybody, it should've been Myles. Heck, the guy was a pompous, arrogant blowhard! No offense to his colleague of course, but Jack was confused. _She seemed to be really close to the guys. I mean, I know she said they were just friends, but she's never spent the night on the town with any of us. What about us? What about **me**?_ Jack wondered silently.


	4. A Grand, Old Time

DISCLAIMER

Regular characters don't belong to me. They are the property of PAX TV. Tommy and Jason are characters that I made up for this fiction, but are not the same characters from _Power Rangers_ even though they have the same last names. And unless expressly stated, whenever there is a conversation between Sue and another character, they will **always** be facing.

Sue laughed as she walked along the streets with Tommy and Jason. They were such a blast.

"Hey, do you remember the time Jeremy and Chad tried to make Christy and Samantha fall in love with them?" Jason asked.

"Oh, yeah. And they tried to feed them a "love spell"," Tommy recalled.

"That wasn't one of Jeremy or Chad's finer moments," Sue chuckled.

"Not that it was a love potion anyway. It was nothin' but sugar and water," Jason laughed. The three laughed.

"Oh! Ice cream stand!" Sue exclaimed suddenly. The three walked up to the vending machine.

"What kind do you guys want?" Jason questioned.

"You buyin', man?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Jason responded.

"Vanilla," Sue said.

"Chocolate," Tommy told him.

"And I'll have a swirl," Jason stated. The owner of the cart brought out the treats, which Jason paid for. Then, they were on their way. As they walked, Sue pointed out various sights. Suddenly, she felt something wet and cold against her cheek. She shrieked. When she whirled around, she saw Jason with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"You're dead," Sue threatened. With that, she gave chase. Jason barely managed to dodge her assault. Tommy laughed and Levi barked wildly as Sue ran down the street, waving her ice cream cone at Jason.


	5. A New Case

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm redoing this chapter because somehow, some of it got skipped over. Everything but Jason, Tommy, and upcoming criminals belongs to PAX TV.

The next morning, Jack, Tara, Bobby, Lucy, and Myles were already in the office by the time Sue came in.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Where have you been? The rest of us have already jumpstarted onto the grind," Myles scolded.

"When did you come in? I didn't hear you last night," Lucy added.

"Well I came in pretty late and you asleep, so Levi and I were as quiet as possible," Sue explained.

"What were you doing that you came in so late?" Jack wondered.

"Oh, just joking around with Tommy and Jason," Sue replied.

"Just joking around?" Jack repeated.

"Yeah," Sue said. "Well, you see, I had to get back at Jason for sticking his ice cream on my cheek and one thing led to another and…before I knew it, half the night was gone," she continued.

"He stuck ice cream on your cheek?" Tara queried.

"We are still the F.B.I. Are we not? We still have cases to work on, I'm sure," Myles stated.

"Okay, so what have we got?" Sue asked.

"Well, we've got a particularly nasty bloke by the name of Elmer Guerin," Bobby responded.

"Elmer? I feel sorry for him already," Jack quipped.

"What did Elmer do that's made him such a bad boy?" Lucy wondered.

"Try robbing a bank, killing the cashier, and taking ten grand. And that's just for starters," Bobby answered.

"He **is** a bad boy," Tara commented.

"Well, let's go see what else we can find out about this bad boy," Sue suggested. With that, she and Jack walked out of the building.


	6. A Break In The Case

DISCLAIMER

It's a new day and a new chapter, but Sue Thomas still isn't mine. It belongs to PAX TV. I only own Tommy, Jason, and anybody you guys don't recognize. Oh, and I made up the license plate number. As far as I know, it's not real.

Jack blew out a breath.

"Bored?" Sue asked, catching the action.

"Yeah. A little. I'd like to get some information on Elmer," Jack admitted.

"I know. Me too," Sue agreed.

"Who's next on the list?" Jack wondered.

"Well, I talked to an eyewitness who said they saw a woman with light brown hair driving the car and they managed to get the license plate number," Sue told him.

"What? How come you didn't tell me this before?" Jack questioned.

"You never asked me," Sue responded, handing him a slip of paper. Jack just rolled his eyes. He looked down at Levi.

"What am I going to do with her, buddy?" he questioned. Levi just barked. Then, Jack went to the car, dialing on his cell phone.

"Yeah, Tara? I need you to run a plate for me. 5BC99…" Sue and Levi followed close behind.

"Well, buddy, it looks like today won't be so boring after all," Sue commented. Levi barked in agreement.


	7. Twitchy Criminal

DISCLAIMER

Wow. I'm shellin' 'em out. As usual, I only own the criminals and Tommy and Jason. The rest of the characters belong to PAX TV.

Meanwhile, in a small apartment, Ted Gacy, one of the robbers paced back and forth.

"Will you stop it? You're making me nervous," his partner Brian Reed snapped.

"We've got the F.B.I after us! I think I deserve to pace!" Ted shot back. The mastermind of the crime, Elmer Guerin un-cocked the safety on his gun and pointed it at Ted.

"If you pace one more time, I will blow you away," he threatened.

"Sorry boss," Ted apologized, immediately stopping his actions. Guerin reset the safety.

"Just relax, Gacy. There's no way they can tie us to the crime," he sneered.

"Yeah, baby. You worry too much," Ted's girlfriend Belinda Peters added, squeezing his face and shaking it. Gacy just stared at the others.

"I don't know about this," he muttered.


	8. Another Break

DISCLAIMER

Okay, roll call time. Jack, Sue, Bobby, Tara, Myles, Lucy, and Levi. It's official. Everyone I don't own is accounted for. That leaves me with Jason, Tommy, and the criminals. Yay me. The characters that I don't own belong to PAX TV.

In F.B.I headquarters, the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Tara. She listened for a few minutes. Then, "Okay. Thank you." With that, she hung up the phone and turned to the others.

"Guys, we've got a name from the plate Jack ran," Tara reported.

"What's the name?" Jack asked.

"Belinda Peters," Tara told them.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Lucy wondered.

"Because she works with two-bit crook Ted Gacy," Tara responded.

"**Gacy**?" Dimitrius repeated.

"Who's that?" Sue wondered.

"Small time crook," Jack told her.

"Interesting. Why would a small-timer like Gacy hook up with a player like Guerin?" Myles wondered.

"He likes the name Elmer?" Jack quipped. Myles shot him a dirty look.

"Jack, Sue. I want you to go talk to Peters. See if you can get her to roll over on the crew," Dimitrius instructed.

"On our way," Jack promised. With that, he and Sue walked out of the building.


	9. Lucky Arrest

DISCLAIMER

Original characters still belong to PAX TV, which means I only own Jason, Tommy and the criminals.

Jack and Sue drove down the road to the address they had gotten from the license plate.

"I hope we can get these guys," Sue stated.

"Yeah, me too," Jack agreed shortly.

"Is something wrong? You seem to be upset," Sue told him.

"No, I'm fine," Jack assured. Sure, he was still upset that Sue hadn't mentioned in his name in the introductions, but he didn't have to show it. Minutes later, they arrived at the residence. Jack knocked on the door.

"Ms. Peters? This is the F.B.I. Could you open up, please?" he requested. He waited a few minutes, then forced open the door. The two rushed into the small apartment.

"No way! There's no way that the F.B.I. is **that** good!" Ted exclaimed.

"Well, no. Sometimes, we just get lucky," Jack agreed as he took in account Guerin's crew. With that, the entire gang was arrested and led out.


	10. Good Times

DISCLAIMER

Okay, here's the deal: everyone except Jason and Tommy belong to PAX TV.

A couple hours later, the team convened in a restaurant.

"So, let me get this straight: you were just going to the apartment to question Belinda Peters and it turned out the whole crew was there?" Bobby questioned.

"Yep," Sue confirmed. The Australian whistled.

"Now **that**'**s** what I call a miracle," he stated.

"Well, when Sue's around, miracles seem to happen," a voice quipped. Tara, Bobby, Lucy, Myles, Jack, and Dimitrius turned in their seats. Seeing her companions movements, Sue did the same. Then, her face lit up in a grin.

"Tommy! Jason!" she exclaimed. The men walked up and hugged their friend.

"So, you guys wrapped up your case, huh?" Jason questioned, as he leaned down to pet Levi on the head.

"Yep," Bobby confirmed. Levi nuzzled his head against Jason's palm.

"Levi likes you," Sue grinned.

"Um, I know Sue never introduced us, but I'm Jack Hudson," Jack told them.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something," Sue stated.

"You know, I thought it was **Tommy** that had the leaky memory," Jason teased.

"Hey!" Tommy objected.

"You can't complain buddy. You were once for a date because you forgot to wind your watch," Sue pointed out.

"That was one time!" Tommy protested.

"You forgot to wind your watch when you had a date?" Lucy repeated.

"Like I said, it was just the one time," Tommy defended himself.

"You know this is great. The Three Spades together again," Jason stated. Sue groaned.

"Oh, my gosh! We were the worst singing trio ever!" she recalled.

"Now, hold on. We weren't **that** bad," Jason said. "I mean, **some** people liked it when we sang," he continued.

"Yeah, but our parents don't count, bro," Tommy responded.

"Come on, just one song," Jason encouraged.

"Oh, no way, bro. I retired, remember?" Tommy objected.

"Yeah, that's right. And it was by popular demand," Sue agreed.

"Come on you two," Jason urged. They sighed.

"Okay," they agreed together. Tommy and Jason began drumming out a beat, with Sue listening to the vibrations with her fingers.

"Just out of curiosity, how many songs do you guys know?" Lucy wondered.

"Just one," Jason responded. Then, Jason, Tommy, and Sue went into the song.

"Oooooh-weeee-ooooh. Walk…like…a…man!" Tara, Myles, Lucy, Jack, and Bobby covered their ears at the off-key sound.

"Walk like a man, fast as you can. Walk like a man my son," Jason, Tommy and Sue sang.

"Go tell the world, forget about the girl," Jason and Tommy continued.

"**Don**'**t** forget about the girl!" Sue interjected. The rest of the F.B.I. groaned and laughed weakly as the trio continued.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The last half of this chapter was inspired by the movie "Sleepers" which belongs to Warner Bros, PolyGram, and Lorenzo Carcaterra, but no infringement is intended. And "Walk Like A Man" belongs to Frankie Vallie and The Four Seasons.


End file.
